A Picture Perfect Family
by 1time2many
Summary: One-shot. DracoPansy. She looked to her abdomen and put a cut and bleeding hand over it. This was what they had created, together. It was all that he had left behind to let her remember him by.


A/N: I hope you enjoy this cuz I enjoyed writing it. Plz R&R ppls.

A Picture Perfect Family

It was all over. The war and their love. It hurt her so much to see him lying there his chest not rising to take a breath. He lay still, stone cold and not moving. Time had stopped, nothing will ever bring him back. His gorgeous blue eyes will never open, his lips will never utter another loving word in her ear, his heart will never beat again.

She watched as they carried him away carelessly not paying any respect to who he was. She was being led away, to another room, cold and dark it was. She so wanted to stay with her beloved but they wouldn't allow it, dragging her away forcefully.

They were spitting questions at her, she didn't know how to answer them. She was still to shocked at seeing her lover, her soul mate lying dead on the ground with his eyes closed and his body broken.

They were starting to get impatient with her, though they were still asking her questions. Her mind could not concentrate on what they were saying. She wished that he was here to protect her and defend her. She knew he would do anything for her. He may have not have been the nicest person but she loved him just the way he was. She wouldn't change anything about, not his smirk, not his stormy blue eyes, not even his heart.

How does one move on? When the person you have lost was your lively hood, they were what kept you alive, they were what made you who you were today. She wouldn't move on. She would die old and lonely now that he had gone. Feelings come and go but she would always remain faithful to him even if he was not here to witness it.

They were just married a few months ago and she was now pregnant with a baby. He couldn't leave her at a time like this but he had. He had left her behind. She looked to her abdomen and put a cut and bleeding hand over it. This was what they had created, together. It was all that he had left behind to let her remember him by.

The baby was born, a beautiful baby girl. She reminded her so much of her lost love. She hadn't yet thought of a name for she and her husband had decided to name the baby when it was born, together. He was no longer here and had now left the task of naming her baby girl to her. He wasn't here to give her suggestions and to tell her they had a beautiful baby girl who he would love and cherish for as long as he lived.

Pansy woke up to the crying of a baby. She felt her cheeks to find that they were wet from crying. It was all a dream, no it was all a nightmare.

"Are you going to get her or shall I?"

Pansy jumped a little at hearing the voice. She looked to the face of who the voice belonged. It was Draco, her husband of 2 years.

"Oh...um it's ok I'll get her," she replied still confused about her nightmare.

"Are you ok? It looks like you've been crying. Is there something wrong?"

"What? Of course not, I just had a bad dream that's all."

"You know what, why don't you go back to sleep? I'll get Maddelyn."

Pansy didn't want to go back to sleep. She was scared of having he same dream, the one of Draco dying, the one of her being alone in the world and having to care for their newborn daughter on her own.

"No, since we can't decide why don't we just both go," she suggested.

That brought a rare smile to Draco's half asleep face. They both got up and walked to the nursery with Draco's arm around Pansy's waist. Maddelyn Malfoy had her arms and legs waving around in the air. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes were closed shut with her tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. She had the same blue eyes as Draco though you couldn't see it at the moment and the same brown hair as Pansy although there was only a tuft of it now upon Maddy's head.

Draco walked quietly to his daughter's crib and picked her up gently. Maddy only gurgled and then wrapped her small hand around Draco's finger, she certainly did have a very firm grip. Pansy was standing at the door, she was glad things hadn't turned out like her nightmare for this was truly a special moment. Anyone could see the love in Draco's eyes, it was a feeling that he reserved for only Pansy and his daughter.

Pansy slowly walked over to Draco and Maddy.

"She's beautiful just like her mother," said Draco looking deep into Pansy;s eyes while holding the now quiet Maddy. What he had said made Pansy blush to the roots of her dark brown hair.

"You always know how to make me blush like a school girl with a silly crush on the school's most handsome guy."

"Let's just call it a talent."

Maddy once again was starting to doze off. Pansy never really knew how to handle being a mother. She was new to this and wasn't quite ready but when she held Maddy in her arm's for the first time ,it was like everything fell into place. It all came so naturally. Draco was so nervous when he first held Maddy but you could see that he had started to loosen up as he looked into Maddy's eyes, eyes that mirrored his own.

The memory of the war was still fresh on Pansy's mind, it had happened nearly two years ago, yet she remembered it like it had happened yesterday. She would never want to relive that night ever. She hadn't lost Draco to the cause but they had both escaped with only a few scratches. Draco now had a white scar across his chest, a legacy from the war, something he will live for the rest of his life. Pansy hadn't any physical scars but the emotional ones will remain with her, she had lost her parents and so many of her closest friends.

They had both moved on, their main concern was now for their daughter and of course for each other.

They were a picture perfect family. The Father handsome like the devil, the mother beautiful like an angel and the darling daughter pretty as the silvery moon. They certainly were a picture perfect family.


End file.
